


hidden in the sand

by j_kwanboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, i didnt really plan this tbh, i started writing this at 3 am thanks, i think, lovers to strangers, other members will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_kwanboo/pseuds/j_kwanboo
Summary: a song fic based on tally hall - hidden in the sand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a song fic based on tally hall - hidden in the sand. this is my first song fic, i hope you like it! this is unedited and unbeta'd. ill edit it when i have time~

 

i.

 _we were playing in the sand_ __  
_and you found a little band_  
_you told me you fell in love with it_ _  
_ __hadn't gone as i planned__

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_14._

     hansol admired seungkwan from afar. he would often glance at his feet under the umbrella shade. his feet are covered with warm sand. they were at the beach. hansol had just met seungkwan a few months after moving in (the chwe family had moved from america, to seoul, and the to jeju. they moved a lot because of his father’s work, he understood that. they had to live somehow. believe it or not, jeju is the longest place they've stayed at so far. he kinda doesn't want to leave.), he should be acquainted by his prescence by now. everyone had expected that. regardless of how many people seungkwan met on a daily basis, he would talk to them and instantly making friends. even if they would never see each other again. hansol didn’t understand. maybe it’s because he was just timid. maybe he was conscious because he didn’t really have a friend. but he has seungkwan. ( _does seungkwan consider me his friend?_ that thought would run through his head often.)

     seungkwan was loud and obnoxious. and yet… hansol liked him. he was nice and would tell stories about himself and hansol always imagined it in his head.  he found it amusing of some sort. seungkwan was stingy when it comes to food, especially when it comes to his precious tangerines. it didn’t bother hansol. he just thought that he’d do the same when it comes to his favourite snack (but of course, he’d do it jokingly).

 

     “hansol! hansol” seungkwan practically shouted. hansol looked up. seungkwan was waving his arms at him by the shore. hansol waved back. seungkwan was signaling for him to come over. hansol stood up slowly under the shade before running over to seungkwan.

 

“what is it?” hansol said, practically panting in front of the older. seungkwan pulled at the hem of his shirt, trying to show him something. “look! look!” he pointed at a man proposing to his girlfriend on the beach. the woman looked like she was about to cr— nope too late, she  _is_  crying. the lady asked his boyfriend, well— fiancé? to get up. she was basically kissing his face all over. it irritated hansol. how could people show so much affection in public?

 

“look at them! that lady is sooooo lucky to have a man like that. they look so happy……” seungkwan sighed. you could probably say his heart sighed as well.

 

seungkwan _loved_ the idea _of_ love. does that make sense?

 

     hansol stared at the other’s face. seungkwan’s face was round, but attractive. he has high cheek bones and cute moles. hansol would sometimes try to connect seungkwan’s moles together. they would look like constellations to him, but didn’t know which one it reminded him of. seungkwan’s hair was often tidy and well-kept, but hansol likes the boy's hair messy. he finds it cute whenever he attempts to fix it.

 

both of them stared at the couple.

 

“i wish someone would do that to me someday! it’s so romantic!” seungkwan exclaimed.

 

“uh huh.”

 

“what do you mean “uh huh”?”

 

     “nothing.” it really did mean nothing. hansol simply didn’t know how to react. he didn’t like talking about or being involved with love. it was for grown ups! he likes talking about stars and video games more than stupid couples and kissing. seungkwan stared at hansol’s face, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

 

“okay……”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“do you wanna get ice cream?”

 

“your treat?”

 

“yeah, sure. i’ll get you your fav! mint choco!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

it was already afternoon. the two of them were sitting by the shore, the water splashing at their feet. they stayed like that for a while. staring at nothingness, enjoying each other’s company.

 

“hansolie.” said seungkwan, turning to face hansol. hansol was staring at the water, watching it wash away the bits of sands on his legs.

 

“hm?” hansol replied with a hum.

 

“remember that couple?”

 

“yeah, i remember. what about them?”

 

“do you think i’ll be able to find love like that?”

 

“of course. everyone finds love eventually.”

 

“but what if i don’t?”

 

“well, that’s their loss if they don’t fall in love with you.”

 

seungkwan laughs, smacking his best friend (yes. hansol is his best friend. for some reason hansol keeps worrying about that.) on the arm, pushing him onto the sand. “that’s stupid!” seungkwan blurted out in between laughs. hansol smiled, his gums practically showing. he loved moments like these. just living in the moment.

 

“if i don’t find love by the time, i'm what, almost 30? can we…..” seungkwan hesitated.

 

“can we what?” hansol said, raising his eyebrow.

 

“ah, no. nevermind! it’s so embarrassing.” seungkwan covered his face in embarrassment, the tip of his ears flushing pink.

 

“whaaaat? you can’t just end it like that! i’m curious.” hansol whined.

 

“it’s stupid! i should’ve never brought it up.” seungkwan cried, lying down onto the sand.

 

“boo…… come oooooooon!” hansol pleaded, tickling seungkwan on his sides.

 

“nooooo! no! stop—“ seungkwan giggled and tried to squirm away from hansol’s hands, practically rolling on the ground. “okay, okay! im telling!”

 

 

* * *

 

“by the time that we’re almost 30….. if we couldn’t find someone to fall in love with, can we……”

 

“agh! there you go again! seungkwaaaaaaan—“

 

“let me finish!” seungkwan complained, mumbling something inaudible under his breath.

 

“if we couldn’t find someone to fall in love with, can we marry and fall in love with each other?”

 

“oh!”

 

he never thought of that. hansol doesn't mind being with him for a long time. sure, he's annoying, but his great personality make up fo it.

 

“um……”

 

“yeah, sure!”

 

“what! why are you agreeing so easily? wouldn’t you want to date other people at that age rather than being with a chubby me?!”

 

“well, i don’t really mind…”

 

“why not?”

 

“hey, if beings friends with my favourite jeju boy for eternity meant marrying him , i’d do it!” hansol beamed, standing up and made himself look heroic.

 

“hansol, you’re a dork!” seungkwan laughed with tears in his eyes, sticking out his pinky finger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“promise? pinky promise?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

hansol joined his pinky with seungkwan’s.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“of course."

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk?? is it boring?? pls give me feedback huhu,, , ,i really enjoyed writing this chapter but idk if i want to continue it
> 
> i have more stuff planned!!! this is honesty stupid. it's like 4 am here why did i write this


End file.
